Wireless communication devices are used extensively by a variety of users, from business persons to children. In some cases, a supervising person (e.g., business owner/manager or parent, etc.) may attempt to communicate with a user of a wireless communication device (e.g., employee or child), and the targeted user of the device may not respond accordingly.
Current automated communication system applications may initiate communication attempts with a user of a wireless communication device via SMS (Short Message Service), MMS (Multi Media Service), Email (Electronic Mail), phone call, etc. Some applications may allow this communication attempt to be repeated automatically after a period of time. Current methods used by an initiating party to communicate with a targeted party may be to send a message using one of the aforementioned methods and wait for a response.
While these systems provide some useful methods for establishing communication with a targeted party, current methods to encourage the targeted party to respond are limited and do not provide a means for communication attempts to be automatically escalated and, if desired, to invoke limitations on the use of the targeted party's wireless communication device to compel the targeted party to respond to an initiating party. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.